(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to target attachment systems, to secondary target attachment devices and to methods of using the same. More particularly, the subject matter relates to head-mounted target attachment systems and to methods of using the same.
(b) Related Prior Art
Steel targets are targets for firearms made out of hardened (i.e., martensitic) steel, and are used in sports, practical/dynamic shooting and for long range shooting. They are popular in both training and competition as the shooter gets immediate feedback on whether it's a hot or a miss in the form of sound, and one can also often see the bullet getting pulverized and the target moving. A common trademark in the USA for hardened steel used in the production of targets is AR500.
There currently exists on the market a plurality of target attachment systems for receiving a steel target and to be installed at a particular distance from the shooter. However, these known target attachment systems have some drawbacks.
For example, some target attachment systems may include mounting brackets and/or exposed bolts that are sometimes in the shooting direction and that can redirect bullet splatters towards the shooter at a dangerous velocity. US Publication 2013/0328268 from Eggiman et al. describes such a system wherein a shield is necessary to be place in front of the attachment to hide the brackets.
Moreover, some target attachment systems require that the steel target requires a welded design. U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,361 B2 describes a target attachment system with hinge mounts welded on the back of the target. Such a welded design may expose the steel target to heat variations from the welding process and may alter the structural integrity of the steel target. Such decrease in the integrity of the steel target may lead the steel target to be softer and more prone to holes and cracks creation that could cause dangerous unpredictable bullet splatter patterns.
Additionally, almost all target attachment systems require important storage areas for storing the targets and the target attachments system separately.
Also, even if shooters know that allowing for quick turnovers of a range and less down time can be the difference between a successful event and a long day at the range, modifying the target attachment system in different configurations to practice different skills is still a challenge that can be hard, long and require equipment and sophisticated tools.
There is therefore a need for improved target attachment systems, improved secondary target attachment devices and improved methods of using the same.